Love is In the Air
by CocoGirlRevised
Summary: This is a collection of one-shots featuring my OCs from my story Let the Music Flow From the Soul as I pair them with canon characters from the Fairy Tail series. If you're reading my story, I definitely recommend this to you. If you're not reading my story then you can check out the one-shots anyway XD But, uh, I hope you like the one-shots. Let me know in reviews or message me.
1. LoLa: Moments Like This

Coco: Hey~ For those of you who don't know me, I am CocoGirlRevised, but you can call me Coco! This isn't a story. Just a collections of one-shots featuring canon characters from Fairy Tail and my own OCs. If you're not reading or haven't read my _Let the Music Flow From the Soul_ story then some of the one-shots might confuse you. But, um, my Let the Music Flow From the Soul is a Gray/OC story. And while they're the main focused pair, I have other canon/OC pairings I want to try. However, I'm not sure which ones I'll stick with or if I'll and them at all, which is why I'm doing these one-shots to give the readers a chance to get a look at the pairings I haven in mind. Some pairings have already been decided while others haven't been. And if they're pairings I'm unsure about, I am going to put up a poll to have you, the readers, vote on who your favorite pairings are. I might throw in some one-shots of my Gray/OC pairing for fun, but not sure. Some of the pairings are:

1) Gray/Rizzo(OC)=Grizzo (decided pair)

2) Loke/Laelaps(OC, who is the Canis Major constellation and the leader of the Silver Keys)=LoLa (decided pair)

3) Mirajane/Breccan(OC)=BreMi (if you can think of anything better please let me know, seriously/undecided pair)

4) Lisanna/Breccan=Brecanna (again if you think of anything better let me know/undecided pair)

5) Cana/Jaser(OC)=Jana (undecided pair)

6) Juvia/Craylee(OC)=JuLee (Derples came up with the ship name! **Thanks, Derples**. /decided pair)

7) Panther Lily/Sanjū(OC/Jaser's Exceed companion)= Panjū (undecided pair)

8) Rogue/Misericordia(OC)=RoMi (undecided pair)

9) Sting/Misericodia=StiMi (if you come up with something better let me know/undecided pair)

And those are all the possible minor pairings that I'm thinking about, and the main pairing from my story is at the top. So, this will just be a collection of one-shots with them in it to let you see what I might have in mind for the main story.

This one-shot is LoLa, and it takes place after Tenrou Island, but before the gang returns to Magnolia. I hope you like it~

* * *

Loke was relaxing on the couch in his home when he felt something brush along his nose. He opened his eyes seeing Laelaps leaning overhead with a feather in her hand. He grinned up at her while reaching up to gently tug on one of her locks.

"Bored?" He asked.

She nodded pouting, which had him chuckling. It wasn't unusual for the dog spirit to let herself into his home to get his attention when she was bored. She always claimed he was the best distraction from her boredom, which Loke supposed he should take as a compliment. Loke sat up on the couch then pat the open spot beside him. Laelaps smiled before plopping down beside him.

"It has been a boring without Lucy, huh?" He asked. "We know she isn't dead, but we can't reach her either."

Laelaps nodded her head with the smile slipping off of her face as she brought her knees to her chest.

"I miss Alpha Lucy." Laelaps said. "I know it's not even been a full month here since we lost contact with her, but in the human world it's nearly been seven years. It worries me the longer we go without word of how she is."

Loke nodded in agreement as he let out a sigh. He looked at Laelaps's bothered expression before reaching out to bring her into his arms. She curled into him almost instinctively as one of his arms went around her torso. His other hand tangled gently into her dark locks as her head rested on his shoulder. They sat there in silence for a moment as Loke offered her some comfort. As he held her, her wild scent of trees and rich dirt mixed with a flower scent filled his nose. It might not sound all that appealing, but it honestly soothed the lion spirit. There was only one word to sum up Laelaps's scent, and that was nature, which suited her perfectly.

As Loke let her scent fill his nose, Laelaps also let his familiar scent sooth her as well. He smelt of men's cologne and surprisingly peppermint. It was a completely masculine scent that perfectly suited the leader of the zodiac keys. It was also distinctly Loke. A scent that will always lead Laelaps to him whenever she went looking for him.

"As least we know she's alive." Loke said finally.

"Yeah." Laelaps said sighing before she chuckled. "I bet she'd scold us for worrying over her like this. Alpha Lucy is a very independent and stubborn master."

Loke chuckled because that was very true. Lucy didn't let any of her spirits fight for her. She fought alongside of them. Her spirits weren't allowed to only worry about her. They had to worry about their own wellbeing as well. Lucy had once scolded Laelaps for only spending her time worrying about the blonde, and Laelaps knew if Lucy was here now, she'd be getting a scolding again.

"It's hard not worry though when there isn't anything to distract me from worrying." Laelaps said pouting.

Loke grinned a bit mischievously before he brought Laelaps into his lap, which had her gasping in surprise. He had her legs on either side of his lap, and Laelaps blushed at their positioning. Their chest were pressed together as Loke held her close. Loke leaned down towards her face until their noses brushed.

"I can supply a distraction." He purred as his hand ran down her back.

Laelaps's cheeks turned an even darker red, which had Loke's grin widening. She was a fearless hunter who took on any challenge given to her without batting an eyelash. However, in situations like this one she turned into a cute bashful innocent pup. She put her hands on his chest to push back against him as she turned her head away.

"This wasn't the kind of distraction I was looking for." She said.

"Well, I can't think of any better way of distracting ourselves." Loke said as he kept one arm securely around her waist.

He then reached up to cup her chin gently yet firmly to turn her back to face him. Her cheeks turned a darker shed of red that she was almost resembling a tomato, which Loke thought was cute.

"Leo, you know I don't…do this kind of thing." Laelaps said.

Loke sighed knowing exactly what she meant. Laelaps didn't "fool around" like Loke does. She's thousands of years old, and she's still saving herself for when she finds someone to be her mate. That was supposed to be Loke once upon a time as a way to bring gold and silver keys together, but he screwed that up because he had been young with a wish not to be tied down. Laelaps has forgiven him for leaving her at the "alter" so to speak, but it took a good few hundred years. Not that he blames her.

Over the millennia he's grown to realize he threw away a chance to be with an amazing woman. No, amazing wasn't even a good enough word to describe the woman he held in his lap this very moment. It's true Loke has enjoyed being with women over the ages, but seeing woman after woman had actually gotten old a while ago. He had just kept up the act, so no one would notice that the zodiac leader was a bit depressed with how he was living his life.

As he was getting tired of sleeping around, he started taking more notice of Laelaps who he had mended bonds with. They had become good friends after Laelaps finally forgave him. They were close, and during their casual time together he started noticing more and more things about her. She was a wonderful woman full of life and who loved her dear ones more than anyone else he's ever met. She was also very patient…especially with him. She was also adorable when her inner canine resurfaces, or when she becomes shy, which he didn't get to see often enough since she's such a confident individual.

He had started to realize he was falling for her a little before he had left the Celestial World in an attempt to punish Karen. He planned to get around to confessing his feeling after Karen learned her mistakes. However, she had died, and he ended up in the human world much longer than planned. When he was finally able to return, he had tried "courting" Laelaps when they were finally reunited. However, she never took his advances seriously, and he blames himself for that. He wished there was a way to show her how serious he was.

"Leo." The woman in his hold said snapping him front his thoughts as her warm fingertips brushed against his cheek. "Are you okay?"

His eyes focused on her as she looked up at him with concern in her eyes. He smiled at her before leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her forehead, which had her eyes widening. He then nuzzled the side of her face affectionately.

"I'm fine." He said with his lips tickling her jaw since he kept his face close to hers. "Just thinking."

He pulled back to looked down at her face as curiosity filled her lovely golden orbs.

"It must have been about something important." Laelaps said. "You didn't answer me the first few times I called for you. What were you thinking about?"

"You." He said simply. "About how amazing you are."

He smiled when her cheeks started to turn red all over again as her eyes widened.

"D-don't kid about that kind of stuff, Pussycat." She said as she turned her head down to look at his chest.

"I'm not joking." Loke said. "I have always been completely honest with you, Poochie, haven't I?

Laelaps bit her lip, but she nodded her head. Loke has never once been dishonest with her. He had been straightforward all those years ago when he said he wanted nothing to do with the binding between gold and silver keys, which have made them a mated pair. He had been honest when he had told her he wanted to make up for breaking off their arranged engagement. He worked hard to earn her forgiveness, and he has been a true and honest friend ever since. He's always been honest and straight up with her. It was just hard for her to believe that someone like him would truly…like her in more than a platonic way. Laelaps felt a gentle tap on her forehead, which brought her out of her thoughts.

"Looks like I'm not the only one getting lost in thoughts." Loke said teasingly as he smiled at her.

Laelaps blushed once again, and Loke's smile widened as if he really enjoyed seeing her blush. Knowing him, he probably does. Loke then leaned in again while looking directly into her eyes.

"Now, about that distraction." He said with his smile turning devious.

Laelaps started sputtering and pushing herself back as she pushed against his chest. Loke laughed finding her embarrassment cute. He honestly wished he could convince her that his love for her was true. That he could take their relationship farther. However, he didn't wish to frighten her away, which is why for now…moments like this were what he could enjoy with her, and he'd commit every single one of these moments to memory while hoping that one day they could be something more.


	2. Panjū: Lullaby For a Storm

Coco: This is a Panjū (Panther Lily/Sanjū) one-shot.

I do not own the song (Lullaby For a Storm) being used. It is owned by Vienna Teng.

I hope you enjoy~

* * *

It was a stormy night in Magnolia. Everyone was inside while not wanting to be out in this weather. The mages of Fairy Tail stayed inside the guildhall while drinking and having a good time as always. Well, almost all of them were. A certain anthropomorphic feline was curled up under one of the tables shuddering as he held his paws over his ears in hopes of blocking out the sound of thunder. However, he couldn't block out the noise, and he jumped every time the thunder boomed from outside.

"Lily." A soft voice said while touching his shoulder.

Panther Lily nearly jumped a foot in the air before turning to see Sanjū standing there looking a bit concerned. Lily let out a sigh while a bit embarrassed that he jumped like that in front of her.

"Yes?" He asked. "What is it, Sanjū?"

"I came to check on you." Sanjū said while looking away as if feeling bashful. "You've been under here for a while."

Lily was about to answer when there was another clap of thunder. He jumped again with his fur nearly standing on end. Sanjū knew Lily had a fear of thunder even if he'd never admit it, but she didn't know it was this bad. She tilted her head wondering how she might be able to help him. Her fluffy tipped ears twitched as she stood there trying to come up with something. She remembers that whenever she was younger and used to get scared that Rizzo used to hum or sing to her a gentle tune until she was calm or fell asleep. In fact, Sanjū used to be afraid of storms, and Rizzo had this song that always calmed Sanjū down. Would that help Lily?

"I'll be right back." Sanjū said while patting Lily's head as he sat on the floor.

He blinked while watching her go, and a part of him wanted to pull her back since he didn't want to be alone. And Sanjū had a way of making him relax even if just a bit. However, he let her go, and he watched as she went over to Rizzo as the pinkette was sitting with Gray's arm around her shoulder while they were speaking with Natsu and Lucy. Sanjū politely cut into the conversation, and since she was far away, Lily couldn't hear what she asked Rizzo. The music mage smiled though and nodded her head. Lily watched curiously as Rizzo got up from where she was sitting to head over to the stage. As she was doing that, Sanjū returned to Lily's side.

"What did you ask Rizzo for?" Lily asked curiously.

"You'll see." Sanjū said while smiling at him.

Lily blinked in a confused manner as Rizzo opened her guitar case with a grand piano coming out of it. By now the entire guild had their attention on the woman as the magic microphone floated in front of her.

"I thought some music might make this stormy night seem less gloomy." Rizzo said smiling. "Would you mind if I sang a song for all of you?"

"No!" Many called back.

"Come on, give us a song!" Wakaba called out.

Rizzo nodded her head then moved to the piano. She started playing a soft tune that had everyone smiling as they relaxed.

" _Little child, be not afraid  
Though rain pounds harshly against the glass  
Like an unwanted stranger, there is no danger  
I am here tonight_

Lily straightened up as Rizzo continued on with the song as her fingers glided across the piano keys.

 _Little child, be not afraid  
Though thunder explodes and lightning flash  
Illuminates your tear-stained face  
I am here tonight_

Sanjū smiled as she sat down beside Lily while placing her paw over his. She blushed at her own actions, but she just wanted to over him some comfort. He looked at her in surprise. However, he said nothing.

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning_

There was a small piano break, and Lily absently turned his paw over, so he could hold onto Sanjū's paw. This had the younger Exceed blushing, but her pink fur hid the blush well.

 _Little child, be not afraid  
Though storm clouds mask your beloved moon  
And its candlelight beams, still keep pleasant dreams  
I am here tonight_

Thunder crashed outside, and Lily found himself clutching onto Sanjū as if she was like a child's teddy bear. She smiled at him in a reassuring manner despite her embarrassment. She pat him on the head as Rizzo continued playing.

 _Little child, be not afraid  
Though wind makes creatures of our trees  
And their branches to hands, they're not real, understand  
And I am here tonight_

Everyone was smiling at this point as Rizzo's beautiful voice filled the guildhall, and Lily felt himself relax in Sanjū's arms as she continued to pat his head.

 _And someday you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning_

There was another slight piano break, and Sanjū smiled as the music filtered into her ears. This song was always what made Sanjū feel better and feel safe whenever she used to be afraid of storms. She glanced at Lily seeing that he seemed less afraid as he continued to listen to the music.

 _For you know, once even I was a  
Little child, and I was afraid  
But a gentle someone always came  
To dry all my tears, trade sweet sleep for fears  
And to give a kiss goodnight_

By now Lily had almost forgotten completely about the storm happening outside. He felt safe and warm as he sat with Sanjū under the table as they listened to Rizzo play her lullaby song.

 _Well now I am grown  
And these years have shown  
That rain's a part of how life goes  
But it's dark and it's late  
So I'll hold you and wait  
'Til your frightened eyes do close_

Sanjū, who was not completely caught up in the music, started humming as Rizzo played a few more keys. And then she opened her mouth without even realizing it to start singing the last few lines with Rizzo.

 _ **And I hope that you'll know  
That nature is so  
The same rain that draws you near me  
Falls on rivers and land  
On forests and sand  
Makes the beautiful world that you'll see  
In the morning**_

Lily looked at Sanjū in surprise as her shockingly soothing voice continued to fill his ears.

 _ **Everything's fine in the morning  
The rain'll be gone in the morning  
But I'll/you'll still be here in the morning."**_

The last cord ended, and everyone clapped and whistled for Rizzo who turned towards the table where Sanjū was sitting under with Lily. Rizzo smiled when seeing how close the two were huddled up together. She thought it was cute when Sanjū asked her to play that song to sooth the frightened Lily. As Rizzo stood to take her bow, Lily turned towards Sanjū.

"Thank-you, Sanjū." Lily said.

"It's no problem." Sanjū said smiling and blushing a bit. "It's nice being able to help a friend."

Another clap of thunder then sounded, and Sanjū giggled a bit when Lily clung to her. It might have only been briefly…but at least she found a way to distract him from the storm. However, she supposed she'd just have to act as a teddy bear for him until the storm passed.


	3. RoMi: Sexy Nurse Makes a House Call

Coco: Sorry, if Rogue seems too OOC. I know he's a real serious character. Except when he's spazzing over Frosch getting lost or thinking someone is going to take her. I know Frosch's gender hasn't really been identified yet, but to me she's a girl XD Anyway, I also think he'd be a little shy and stuff around girls who were...dressed a little "provocative" or up in his personal space XD Anyway, I hope you enjoy.

This is a RoMi (Rogue & Miseri) One-Shot.

* * *

Rogue frowned unhappily as he laid in his bed running a fever. He also had a splitting headache, and his stomach felt was if it was turned inside out. Rogue wasn't one to get sick often. However, some kind of stomach bug has gone through the town. Nearly everyone in the town was sick, and the cold weather was making things worse on everyone. He was one the only one from the Sabertooth guild to get sick, which he supposed was just bad luck. He was confined to his bed with Frosch watching him worriedly. Sting has checked on him a few times in the last couple of days, but every time he checked on Rogue, the Shadow Dragon Slayer wasn't doing any better.

"Rogue, can Fro do something?" Frosch asked looking concerned.

Rogue gave one of his rare smiles as he looked towards his frog suit wearing, furry companion.

"You don't need to do anything for me, Frosch." Rogue said. "I just need to rest."

Frosch nodded her head as she continued to sit on the nightstand beside Rogue's bed. Rogue really wished to take a nap, but his pounding head was making it difficult. Just as he was about ready to go to the bathroom to find some kind of pain reliever there was a knock on his bedroom door.

"Yo, Rogue." Sting called as he opened the door to peek his head in. "I came with someone today."

Rogue blinked wondering who Sting, who was smirking at the moment, meant. Maybe Yukino? However, he was proven wrong when Sting stepped into the room to reveal Miseri at the doorway. Rogue's eyes widened when seeing the sexy nurse outfit she was wearing. It barely covered her hips, which meant it didn't even reach mid-thigh. It was tight around her bust, and the few top buttons were undone to show a teasing amount of cleavage. She had the little nurse hat on top her head, and she had on white stockings with white heels on her feet.

"Hello, Master Rogue." She said in her usually soft voice.

He blinked a few times wondering if this fever was messing with his brain. Why was Miseri wearing such an outfit? Why was she calling him master? He then noticed Sting snickering, and he frowned realizing that his friend had done this. He probably told Miseri to wear this costume, and gave her some elaborate reason as to why she had to. Rogue knows how naïve Miseri can be. It wouldn't take much to convince her that she had to wear the outfit when visiting him.

"Miseri." Rogue finally greeted with his voice rough.

Sting looked at his friend with a shit-eating grin. Rogue watched with a frown as Sting leaned down to Miseri to whisper something. She nodded then stepped farther into Rogue's room while going over to his bed. She sat down on the side while leaning in as she crossed one leg over the other. She gave a sweet smile that had Rogue blushing.

"I'm here to make you all better, _Master_." She said in a purring tone.

She purred...she really freaking purred! Rogue's blush deepened before he tried to control himself enough to take his eyes off of Miseri, so to glare at Sting while expecting an explanation.

"When Miseri learned you were sick, she became worried." Sting said. "And said she wanted to help get you better, so I was nice enough to tell her all the proper etiquette on how to care for someone in poor health. She's a quick learner."

Rogue was a bit surprised Miseri wanted to go through so much trouble for him. However, he was more annoyed than surprised. Sting was still wearing that stupid shit-eating grin, and if Rogue was feeling any better, he'd wipe it off his face.

"I made a run to the pharmacy in town to get medicine for you." Miseri said. "I even made hot soup since I have been told it is good for colds."

Rogue blinked still surprised that Miseri went through all that trouble for him. Miseri wasn't a cold person per say. She was much kinder than people gave her credit for. However, she hasn't really bonded with the guild as much as her friends have. Usually the Ice Dragon Slayer kept close to her usual small group of friends while barely interacting with anyone else in their guild. She opened up a bit to him and Sting since they were fellow Dragon Slayers. Ogra and Yukino have been rather persistent into getting Miseri to relax around them, and Rufus has been seen spending time with the girl as well. However, Miseri still stuck mostly to herself and Violet who was most likely at home to stay out of the weather.

"You went out in this weather?" Rogue said.

He glanced at his window where a snowstorm was happening, which was rare since they lived in a very warm part of Fiore. It's been this kind of weather for a while. It was so bad that Sting didn't bring Lector with him when he came to visit Rogue all these times.

"Yes." Miseri said. "I don't get cold, and my body isn't affected by this kind of weather like everyone else. I knew it was hard on everyone to get to the store to get medicine, and the doctor can barely make it to the pharmacy let alone make house calls, so I knew you wouldn't be able to go get yourself medicine. I just thought that since I could help that I should."

She shrugged lightly as if it wasn't a big deal, and the Twin Dragon Slayers were sure that Miseri has never spoken so much at once. However, Rogue has noticed that Miseri spoke more often when Violet wasn't around to do the talking for the both of them.

"Thank-you." Rogue said as he went to sit up. "I'm sorry you troubled yourself to help me."

He slumped a bit as he was trying to still sit up, and he frowned hating that his body felt so weak. Miseri set what she brought with her to the side before helping Rogue sit up. He blushed a bit at how close she was as she was helping him sit up. Her hair brushed against his cheek, and he could clearly smell her scent of snowdrops and lavender. He was very glad at the moment that his blush just mixed in with the fever induced flush already on his cheeks, so when Miseri pulled back she wouldn't see how she affected him.

"There." She said. "Are you comfortable, Master Rogue?"

Sting snickered again knowing that his friend was most definitely blushing from Miseri being so close.

"Yes, thank-you." He said a bit stiffly.

She nodded her head then said she could make some tea for the four of them. She had brought a pack of herbal tea apparently, which was good for the immune system.

"You really came prepared, Miseri." Rogue commented.

Miseri looked down at her lap as she wrapped one arm around her, so to clutch the arm that hung at her side. Rogue noted she seemed a bit embarrassed.

"I just want to help." She said. "I know I don't interact with everyone at the guild, but…I care about everyone in Sabertooth, which means as you as well. This is my way of showing it."

Rogue felt himself blush at Miseri's sincere statement as she gave an almost shy smile. Sting tried to hold back a snort before he took the tea bags from her.

"I'll make the tea." Sting said. "As the nurse, you can't leave your patient. In fact, you should feed that soup to Rogue while I'm working on the tea. He's probably too weak to feed himself."

Rogue glared darkly at Sting as he blushed even more at the thought of Miseri feeding him.

"Right!" Miseri said nodding in determination. "I want to do everything right to make Rogue better."

Rogue looked at Miseri seeming a bit shocked at her words. Sting chuckled patting her on the head before leaving for the kitchen while taking Frosch with him, so to leave the adults alone. Miseri reached for the chicken soup while Rogue's heart skipped a beat. He should just tell Miseri that he could feed himself. He didn't want to give Sting the satisfaction of walking back in here to see Miseri feeding him.

He was about to tell her this, but found the words dying on his lips when he saw that…Miseri looked…rather happy as she was getting the soup out of the thermos to pour into the small bowl she brought. She even had a small smile on her face. He's never seen her so happy. Would taking care of him really bring her so much joy?

 _"I know I don't interact with everyone at the guild, but…I care about everyone in Sabertooth, which means as you as well. This is my way of showing it."_

He was silent for another moment before a small smile pulled across his face. He supposed letting her feed him wouldn't be so bad. Especially if it meant he was able to look at the smile on her face for a bit longer. Miseri turned back towards him with the smile growing as she directed it at him.

"Now say "ahhh", Master." She said holding out the spoon full of warm chicken soup in it.

Rogue felt his face heat up again as her snowy white irises met his red ones. He took a moment to compose himself then swallowed his pride as he opened his mouth.

"Ahh." He said weakly in embarrassment.

Miseri carefully fed him the soup as he was sure that Miseri would be the death of him way before she made him better…but he supposes it's the thought that counts.


	4. Jana: Trying to Get Daddy's Approval

Coco: Hey, guys! It's been a while since I posted a one-shot here XD I few things have changed since then, so let me explain please.

IMPORTANT:

It has been decided that Breccan and Lisanna won't be a pair. I'm going to stick with Breccan and Mirajane, and I have a one-shot to post for them today on this day of love February 14th!

And a new pairing has been added...or it's something I'm thinking about adding. It's Laxus and my newest OC Amarante pairing that I'm calling Lamara. I have a one-shot for them today too XD I hope you like the pairing.

NOW~!

This is a Jana (Jaser and Cana) One-Shot! It takes place after the Tenrou Island group just got back to Magnolia.

* * *

"I don't see what you see in him."

Cana, who was at the bar, rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time before knocking back the rest of the alcohol in her glass. The one who spoke was none other than her father Gildarts. The man who didn't know he was her father until recently. Yet he was still pulling the Over-Protective-Father-Who-Doesn't-Like-His-Daughter's-Boyfriend-Card. He was speaking of Jaser who he was watching. The Sand Dragon Slayer was currently laughing and cutting it up with Natsu and Gajeel as the entire guild was celebrating the return of the Tenrou Island Team.

Or rather Jaser and Natsu were laughing as Gajeel was frowning at the two of them. Jaser put his arm around Gajeel's shoulders in a brotherly manner with the large grin still on his face. And Cana smiled at her boyfriend as he cheerfully spoke to Gajeel who was getting more annoyed with Jaser. When she heard Gildarts grumbling, she sighed while turning back to look at the man who was glaring at her boyfriend.

"There's nothing wrong with Jaser, _Dad_." Cana said. "Yeah, he's a goofball, but he's a good guy."

Gildarts just continued frowning as he also continued to sit with Cana by the bar. He briefly met Jaser while the group was still on Tenrou Island. He seemed like an alright guy, but then he learned Cana was his daughter… _and_ dating the Sand Dragon Slayer. That's when Gildarts started paying closer attention to Jaser. He seemed a lot like Gildarts actually…a guy who enjoyed a good fight and to goof off. Gildarts didn't want a guy like himself around his daughter of all people.

"I seriously don't see why you have anything against him." Cana said. "He's a lot like you."

Gildarts's frown deepened because that was exactly the problem with Jaser. He was too much like Gildarts. Even if Jaser did marry Cana someday, he might take off like Gildarts did to his wife and Cana's mother.

"Except he isn't a deadbeat." Cana continued. "And he doesn't sleep around."

Gildarts lightly winced at the reminder of his bad habit of having one night stands with a lot of women. Something he won't be able to make go away since changing the past is impossible.

"In fact, he's never had a girlfriend until me." Cana said.

Gildarts looked a bit surprised to hear that. It was a bit shocking to hear that a young handsome man like Jaser hasn't girls line up to be with him.

"He didn't have many chances to get until women until he joined Fairy Tail." Cana said. "He was raised by a dragon in isolation until he was twelve. He only had a year to be with an actual family before it was back to living nearly completely isolated for six years. Yes, he had his brothers, but he never went out to socialize with people, which means he never really got close to a girl before. He didn't even know I was flirting with him in the beginning. He's totally at a loss when it comes to dealing with girls."

Cana chuckled remembering all those times she tried to flirt with Jaser, or seduce him. All her attempts always went over his head. However, it was his naivety that was one of her favorite characteristics about him.

"He's extremely loyal to those he loves." Cana added as she smiled. "He would go to the end of the earth and back for them. He cares for his people, and wishes to someday help them…yet he doesn't think he's the man for the job. So you can tell he's very humble. He's kind and gentle…and more understanding than most. He looks out for me…no matter how difficult I'm being, and he never complains."

Gildarts looked at his daughter to see love shining in her eyes as she looked at Jaser who was still chatting with Gajeel who still seemed annoyed with him as always. She chuckled watching as Jaser pouted as Gajeel bat him away. Gildarts sighed guessing he could give this guy a chance if Cana loved him so much.

"I still don't like him." Gildarts said. "But I guess I'll give him the chance to win my approval."

Cana snorted because she honestly didn't care if Gildarts approved or not. Cana would continue to date Jaser as long as she wished, and she didn't see herself breaking off their relationship anytime soon. Jaser is the only guy that has only made her think of keeping a relationship going as long as possible. Now, she doesn't see marriage or children in the future…but she did seem him. Cana was so lost in her thoughts, she didn't realize Jaser came to her side until he sighed while wrapping his arms around her from behind. She looked at his pouting face as he rested his chin on her shoulder.

"What's wrong with you, Jas?" She asked.

"Gajeel said we'd never be brothers." Jaser whined.

Cana chuckled in amusement while knowing that Jaser wanted all Dragon Slayers to get along like family. He called Natsu his brother and Wendy his little sister all the time. He's tried multiple times to call Gajeel his brother, but the Iron Dragon Slayer always brushes Jaser off or tells him to shut-up. Gildarts just looked at Jaser curiously while wondering what kind of man whines like a child like he's doing.

"Don't worry too much about it." Cana said. "Gajeel just doesn't want to look soft, so he says stuff like that."

"Tch, what do you know?!" Gajeel called from where he sat.

Cana just ignored the Iron Dragon Slayer as she placed her hand over one of the arms Jaser had around her torso.

"Anyway," Cana began. "Jas, you know Gildarts is my dad by now, right?"

Jaser nodded his head as he looked between his girlfriend and Gildarts who shared a vague family resemblance.

"Well, you two should get to know each other since you're my boyfriend." Cana said.

"Okay!" Jaser agreed without hesitation.

Jaser let go of Cana to stand in front of Gildarts. He held out his hand to the older man in a friendly gesture. Gildarts stared at him for a moment before reaching out to shake hands with the younger man.

"It's nice to officially meet you." Jaser said. "I'm Jaser Sahara. I'm Rizzo's older brother."

Gildarts's brow quirked though he vaguely remembers Rizzo saying her brothers were back in her life. He had kind of pieced together that Jaser, Breccan, Sven, and Craylee were those brothers.

"I'm Gildarts." He said. "I guess I should give you a belated welcome to the guild."

Jaser's smile widened, and Gildarts felt himself grinning. Cana grinned thinking that just maybe Gildarts would quickly take a liking to Jaser. It was hard to resist the goofball's friendly and charming nature.

"So…do I call you Dad now too?" Jaser asked.

* * *

Coco: I just had to add that XD Anyway, hope you liked the chapter!


	5. Lamara: Nightmares

This is a Lamara (one-shot). Takes place after Laxus gets back into the guild, but before everyone separates for the 3 month long training session.

WARNING: Slight spoilers into Amarante's past that will be explained in later chapters of _Let the Music Flow From the Soul_.

* * *

Laxus lightly sighed as he stepped into his apartment out of the rain that was pouring outside. He instantly noticed there was someone else in his apartment as the door shut behind him, which had him stiffening. He narrowed his eyes while taking a sniff of the air. The smell of cherry blossoms and mango hit his nose. It was an odd combination, but it was a scent that he knew belonged to a very certain person. He sighed once more as he took off his coat to put on the coat hanger. He then walked towards his couch. He stood behind it while looking down to see Amarante laying there.

She was curled up on the couch holding that ridiculous dragon plushie she was so fond of to her chest. The dragon was yellow with blue eyes and a friendly smile. It was rather large as well that she could use it as a pillow if she wanted. It was something that Laxus had won at one of the booths at the Fairy Festival years ago when Amarante was still getting used to being part of the guild. He had given it to her mostly because he wouldn't have a reason to keep it, and the other reason was to give her something to hold onto at night.

He knew back then she had horrible nightmares, so it was supposed to be a companion to her. He doesn't understand why she still holds onto it. Laxus leaned against the back of the couch to watch her for a moment as she continued to slumber. He wanted to snort because she was supposed to be an assassin yet she was sleeping so heavily that she didn't even notice he was here. He shook his head while wondering what she was doing here in the first place. Though he supposes he shouldn't be surprised. She's made many unexpected visits over the years. He shouldn't really expect her to stop anytime soon, especially after he got back into the guild.

He looked out the window as the weather seemed to get worse. He can't send her home when the weather was this bad. He guessed she was going to bunk over with him tonight. Something else he's very used to her doing. Really this woman just thinks she can sleep wherever the hell she wants. He lightly chuckled with an almost fond smile appearing on his face. He moved to the front of the couch to crouch down in front of it. He reached out to gently brush her hair back.

"How many times have I told you not to fall asleep on the couch?" He asked.

His only reply was a soft humming noise leaving her lips as she snuggled in closer to the dragon plushie.

"Time to get you to bed." Laxus said.

He carefully pried the plushie away from her to set on the other end of the couch. Laxus then stood up to carefully lift Amarante into his arms. He held her for a moment as her head rested against his chest. She seemed to smile happily in her sleep as she snuggled into him to seek out the warmth his body gave off.

"You're a pain." Laxus said. "Why do I put up with you?"

He didn't get a reply, of course. However, he could just imagine what kind of sassy reply she'd give him if she was awake. Laxus carried her into his bedroom without her waking. He smoothly set her down on the bed. After covering her up, he went to grab dryer clothes from his dresser. Once grabbing a pair of boxers and pajama bottoms, Laxus went into the bathroom to change into them. When he came back into his room, Amarante was whimpering from his bed. He frowned as he went over to his bed. Amarante had a troubled look on her face as she turned in his bed. She let out another whimper.

"Laxus." She murmured in her sleep. "…don't go…"

"Amara, I'm right here." Laxus said as he sat down on the bed.

He reached out to place his hand on her forehead, but she flinched the moment he touched her.

"No!" She cried. "Laxus…please."

Laxus's brows furrowed as he wondered what Amarante was dreaming about. Whatever it was, it wasn't good. He didn't even know she still had nightmares.

"Amara." Laxus tried again. "It's alright. I'm here."

She seemed to be caught up too much into the dream because she didn't seem to hear him still.

"Come back…please…" She begged. "They're coming...no…no…no! Laxus!"

Laxus couldn't take anymore of her terrified screaming, so he grabbed her shoulders to try and shake her awake.

"Amara, it's just a nightmare!" He called out to her. "Wake up!"

Amarante gasped with her eyes snapping open. She shoved Laxus away before scooting over to the other side of the bed. She held her knees to her chest as she breathed raggedly. Laxus held up his hands in a non-threatening manner as her eyes landed on him.

"It's okay." He said as he slowly reached out to her. "Amara, it was just a nightmare."

Amarante's breathing calmed as she reached out towards Laxus now. He took her hand before pulling her in towards him. He put his arms around her, and she huddled in close to him. He stroked her head as her tiny hands pressed against his bare chest. She cried a bit into his chest, and he patiently waited for her to calm down. Laxus frowned guessing he knew why she still kept the plushie with her. If he had known, she was still having nightmares…he didn't know what he would have done…he honestly felt a bit helpless.

"What were you dreaming about?" Laxus asked as her crying turned into light hiccups.

Amarante gave a shuddering breath before looking up at Laxus as he gazed down at her.

"Being alone in the darkness." Amarante said softly. "I couldn't see anything at first, but this light appeared in the distance. And you were in it. I called out to you…but it was as if you couldn't hear me. You started moving away…I chased after you, but it seemed as if no matter how much I ran, you still got farther away…then these shadows reached out from the darkness to pull me back in. I tried to call for you again…but you disappeared."

Laxus frowned as he tightened his arms around her. He knew Amarante always worried that her family would come for her, and he knew the darkness in her dream represented them. And he had left her…his stupid and brash idea to "make Fairy Tail better" had gotten him exiled, which meant he had to leave her behind along with the others. But he had once promised her that he wouldn't let her parents take her back because he'd always be there to protect her…that was before he became a total dick. He didn't keep his promise to her…and now she was having nightmares.

"It's okay." He said. "You're safe."

Amarante nodded her head as she leaned back into his embrace. He held her until he heard her soft breathing once more, which meant she had fallen back to sleep. He gently laid her down into the bed again. He watched her sleep for a moment before laying down beside her. He clicked off his lamp by his bedside then put his arms around Amarante. He wouldn't be able to sleep unless he felt her in his arms. As he laid there holding her, he mentally promised once more to always be by her side to protect her, and this time he'd keep his promise.

* * *

Coco: Aw, wasn't that so cute...and kind of cheesy...ah, whatever, I think it was good XD


	6. BreMi: What the Future Might Bring

This is a BreMi (still trying to work on a better ship name for them. if you think of one, let me know, please) one-shot. I warn you that there is a lot of fluff...I hope not too much XD

* * *

Mirajane hummed to herself as she sat under a tree on top a small hill just outside of town. It was a beautiful spring day with blossoms sprouting around. She was enjoying the peace with Breccan who was laying on his back with head resting in Mirajane's lap. Mirajane was braiding his hair, or more rather playing with his violet locks absently as Breccan let out soft breaths with his eyes closed.

It was nice having these quiet moments together. They didn't get them around their rowdy guildmates. They loved their guildmates, but they enjoyed taking time to just be in each other's company. Mirajane smiled as she looked down at Breccan's peaceful expression. As she looked down at his face, she could see them here like this years from now. But maybe with a child or two running around playing.

She wondered if he would still be with her in the years to come. Mirajane knew the future wasn't set in stone, but a future with Breccan sounded very pleasant. She moved one hand to gently cup his cheek. She brushed her thumb across the soft skin, and Breccan's eyes opened as she did so. He smiled up at her as he silently put his hand over the one she had on his cheek.

"That's a really thoughtful expression. What are you thinking about?" He asked.

"The future." She said honestly. "Wondering if maybe in five years' time…or ten years from now that we'd still be like this."

Breccan blinked before sitting up on the grass after he had let go of Mirajane's hand. He leaned in until his forehead pressed against her own.

"Well, I don't plan on going anywhere anytime soon." He said grinning. "Do you?"

Mirajane giggled shaking her head as she smiled at Breccan in return. He reached out to brush her hair back as he pulled his head away from hers.

"But you weren't just thinking about if we'd still be together in a few years, were you?" Breccan asked as he tilted his head.

"No." Mirajane confessed. "I was wondering if we'd be married…if we'd have a family."

Mirajane did want a family. There used to be a time where Lisanna and Elfman was the only family she needed. As long as she had them, she didn't really care about anything else. However, then they lost Lisanna for a few years…they all thought she was dead. It was after that that Mirajane realized just how much more precious her Fairy Tail family was. Now when she thinks of a family, she thinks of being married to Breccan and having a few children to add to the family she already has.

"Marriage, huh?" Breccan asked smiling. "…kids?"

Mirajane looked at Breccan seeing that his smile didn't have its usual shine to it.

"Do you not want that?" She asked cautiously.

Breccan didn't answer at first as he reached out to grasp one of her delicate hands with his larger hand.

"It's not that I don't want to have a wife and kids." Breccan said honestly. "I just…never saw myself with a wife and kids. I was raised as an assassin before I ran away…and for so long I didn't even think I deserved a family. Master Roscoe and my siblings changed that for me, but even after I accepted them into my heart, I never saw a future for myself with a wife and kids. I never saw myself romantically involved with anyone…until you."

He looked at Mirajane as she gazed at his troubled face softly. She knew Breccan still had trouble thinking himself as good. He and Craylee had that same problem. However, Craylee had long gotten over the guilt he felt over his past. Breccan has gotten better, but has yet to completely rid himself of the guilt and self-hate he sometimes feels. However, he was still very good at hiding it. He only let Mirajane see that he wasn't completely alright…that he still had those shadows deep within his mind that sometimes keep him up at night.

"Could you have children with me?" Breccan asked. "Would you really want to marry me?"

"Yes." Mirajane said without even having to think about it. "Breccan, if I felt any hesitation towards a future with you, I wouldn't be here with you now."

Breccan stared into her eyes for a moment as if looking for any doubt, but he only saw complete resolve. He smile with that somber look leaving his silver orbs.

"So…what? One day we'll be married, we'll have our own home…maybe 2.5 kids?" He asked.

"Yes." Mirajane said giggling. "We'll get married in the spring someday. Then we can find a cute little house just at the edge of town, so we can get a house with a yard for the kids to play in. We'll have three children. One boy and two little girls. All of them will have your shade of hair…and my eyes."

Breccan chuckled while picturing this future that Mirajane spoke of with such a happy expression on her face.

"You're going to have me and our son outnumbered, huh?" He asked. "What will we do?"

"I'm sure you'll figure out something." Mirajane said laughing. "If you can manage your siblings, I'm sure dealing with three females under one roof won't be a problem."

Breccan chuckled once more as his troublemaking siblings coming to mind. He wasn't sure if dealing with their antics is the same as managing them.

"And every so often we'll invite my siblings and their families and then your siblings and their families over for a big dinner." Mirajane continued on with her imagined future. "And everything will be perfect…as perfect as they can get with a family like ours."

Breccan and Mirajane laughed while both knowing that their future would just be as chaotic as their present as long as their Fairy Tail family was involved in their lives. Of course, neither of them would change that for the world. Even when they start their own family, they will always want the family they have with the guild to remain.

"Sounds like the perfect future." Breccan said. "Something I couldn't picture before, but you've painted the perfect image."

Mirajane smiled at Breccan then shifted to sit beside him. She leaned into him with her head resting on his shoulder. Another breeze blew by them as they continued to enjoy the beautiful spring day. Both of them knew that in five to ten years' time that they'd come back to this hillside, but over the years they wouldn't come here alone. They'd come here with their children, and they'd come here as a married couple. Breccan liked the thought of that future, which is why he'd try hard to make sure it came true. Because it would be a future with the woman he loved.


	7. Misti: Jealously and Possessiveness

Coco: So, this ship name has went from StiMi to Misti. XD I think it's better.

This is a Misti one-shot. It takes place during the ball after the defeat of Future Rogue and the destruction of the Eclipse Cannon.

* * *

Sting frowned as he stood across the ballroom in the King's Palace. He knew he should be in a good mood considering their victory against future Rogue and his dragons…but he was in a really sour mood. The reason for his sour mood? He had to watch as Miseri was surrounded by many men from their guild and some men from other guilds and then some more! It wasn't a surprise that she was surrounded by men considering how beautiful she looked tonight.

She wore an icy blue dress with white lace sleeves that were stitched in a pattern that resembled snowflakes. The lace pattern also covered her shoulders then down to her lower back. The dress fell down to her feet, which were in white strap-high-heels. There was s slit in the side of the dress, and it went a bit above her knee. Her hair was up in an elegant side bun, and she had light makeup to bring out her natural beauty.

The men had flocked towards the young beauty the moment she stepped into the ballroom. Sting very much didn't like all those men around Miseri like a pack of wolves circling a little lamb. Sting knew that Miseri was anything, but a lamb…but it almost seemed like the perfect way to describe her since she had those wide innocent eyes and a cute, harmless appearance. There were so many men around her that Violet couldn't even stand with her friend. The violet-furred feline was currently speaking with the four Exceeds from Fairy tail with Lector and Frosch at her side. Rogue looked at his blonde friend as Sting grumbled under his breath for the umpteenth time.

"If you don't like all those men around her, go over there to do something." Rogue said. "You didn't have trouble telling all those people to back off when trying to get Yukino back into our guild."

Sting knew that, but this was different. Yukino wasn't Miseri. Yukino was a comrade, and they needed to get her back. Miseri is…is…Sting blushed as he thought about what Miseri was to him. However, it wasn't like they were together, so he couldn't just go over there to pull her away from all those guys. Rogue sighed at how stubborn his friend was being.

"If you don't go over there, I will." Rogue said. "And she can stay beside me tonight."

Sting glared at Rogue with his eyes just daring him to do something. Rogue wasn't even affected by Sting's glare. In fact, he felt vaguely amused. Sting looked back over towards Miseri, and his eyes widened when he saw a man had the gall to put his arm around Miser's waist as he leaned in to seemingly whisper something into her ear. Sting was across the ballroom before he even knew what he was doing, which had Rogue shaking his head at Sting. He knew it was only a matter of time before Sting snapped. Miseri gasped when suddenly Sting arrived at her side to pull her away from the man who had been speaking with her.

"You're way too close, pal." Sting said as he glared at the man.

The man kept a polite expression, but Sting could see a flash of annoyance in his eyes. Miseri just blinked as she looked up at Sting who kept an arm around her. He held her close to him, and honestly, she felt much more comfortable being close to Sting than that other man. She just didn't want to be rude by pushing that guy away.

"Sorry, I didn't know the young lady was spoken for." The man said.

"Well, she is." Sting said as he narrowed his eyes.

His guildmates looked confused when he said that because they knew for a fact that Miseri and Sting weren't a thing…unless they've been keeping their relationship a secret. Orga, Dante, and Rufus chuckled in amusement as Sting held Miseri possessively without seeming to know he was doing it. Rufus and Dante knew for a while that the blonde Dragon Slayer had a thing for Miseri. Rufus had been wondering when Sting would make some kind of move. Dante knew that Miseri felt some kind of pull towards Sting, and he wondered if she'd finally realize what it is after Sting pulled this move.

"My apologies." The man said as he dipped his head then looked at Miseri. "It was nice spending time in your presence, Miseri-san."

Sting just narrowed his eyes at the guy as he pulled Miseri even closer to him. The man walked away as the other men dispersed.

"Sting, we had no idea you and Miseri were together." Rufus said grinning.

Sting blushed a bit as he frowned at his fellow blonde who seemed very amused at the moment.

"Shut-up." Sting said as he put his other arm around Miseri. "We're not…I just…"

Sting trailed off as he looked off to the side. He then looked down at Miseri when she placed her hand on one of the arms he had around her. He was a bit surprised when he saw the small soft smile on her face.

"Thank-you, Sting." She said. "I was getting uncomfortable with all the attention."

He felt his face warm a bit more as he tried to really ignore the chuckling from Dante, Orga, and Rufus.

"Don't mention it." Sting said. "I couldn't just let those guys be all over you like that."

"Because she's spoken for by you, right?" Orga asked.

"Something we had no idea of." Dante added with a grin.

"Shut-up, I just said that to get that guy to leave." Sting said.

"Then you wouldn't mind if I had a dance with Miseri." Rufus said.

The reply he got was growl from Sting as said man tightened his hold around the bluenette in his arms. He didn't mean to react like that, but the thought of another men touching _his_ girl bothered him. He felt very possessive of Miseri, which seemed very obvious to everyone but the girl he was possessive over. Rufus just chuckled in amusement despite the fact that Sting was glaring at him.

Miseri looked up at Sting while wondering why he wouldn't even let Rufus near her. She also felt an odd warming in her cheeks as she was pressed against Sting's tone and warm chest due to him holding her so tightly. Her heart thumped irregularly, which was something else she didn't understand. It was something new to her, but it wasn't entirely…unpleasant.

"Mine." Sting said with a tone that held no room for argument as he stroked Miseri's hair.


	8. JuLee: A Perfect Life

This is a JuLee one-shot. I hope you like it.

* * *

Juvia hummed softly to herself as she worked in the kitchen of her quaint yet lovely cottage home. It was late in the afternoon, and she was preparing dinner. She had a soft smile on her face as she continued to hum. The afternoon was peaceful with the sun setting, and casting its last warm rays through the window to bathe the room in golden sunlight. It was just the ending of another perfect day. However, knew it wouldn't be completely perfect until her love returned from work back home to her.

"Momma!"

Juvia, who was sporting a very pregnant belly, turned around to see her two children hurrying into the room. One was a young boy with spikey blue hair and green eyes. He looked like a younger version of his father even if he did have her hair color. He even had picked up a bit of his father's personality. The second child was an even younger girl with long flowing red hair and blue eyes. She was more like Juvia, and had a very kind heart and loving personality.

"Is something wrong, Julius, Coralee?" Juvia asked gently as she set the stirring spoon.

Julius just silently leaned against the wall as he looked off to the side. Yes, he was very much like his father.

"Momma, when is Daddy getting home?" Coralee asked. "It's late. I miss him."

Juvia chuckled as she stroked Coralee, who was clinging to her dress with her tiny hand, on top her head. Coralee was a complete daddy's girl. She loved her father dearly, and missed him whenever he went away for mage work.

"Your father will be home soon." Juvia assured her children. "Now, dinner will be ready soon. Go wash up, little ones."

"Yes, Momma." Coralee said nodding.

She ran off to go do just that as Julius sighed wondering why his sister had to run everywhere she went. Juvia pat him on top the head then shooed him along after his little sister. As they went to wash up, Juvia returned to finishing dinner. She wanted it to be ready before Craylee returned home to them. He'd most likely be tired after working all day. He's been taking many jobs lately, so to keep them all living comfortably.

Juvia had to stop taking jobs once she learned she was pregnant with their third child. Craylee actually mentioned that Juvia should retire, so to spend more time at home with their children. He was worried their children weren't getting enough time with them, so he wanted at least her to be here more for them. He was such a thoughtful husband and father. Juvia couldn't be any luckier to have a man like him in her life. She sighed happily with a small blush on her face as she thought about Craylee.

Her handsome and wonderful husband. The man who took away the gloomy rain from her life to fill it with bright sunshine. He made it possible for her to join Fairy Tail in the first place. It was thanks to him that she made a family within Fairy Tail, and now she had a family with him. It was a dream come true. Sure, they didn't have 33 babies (mostly because Craylee refused to raise that many children), but her two children…soon to be three…were just perfect because they were proof of the love between her and her beloved Craylee.

"Mom, you're burning dinner again."

Juvia jumped when Julius's voice snapped her from her thoughts. She looked to see that the food getting burned.

"Oh no!" She said as she quickly pulled the pan off the stone top.

She looked down at the food that was looking bit extra crispy at the moment. Julius sighed in a manner similar to his father's usual sigh as Coralee giggled in amusement.

"Mommy, did another uh-oh." Coralee teased.

Juvia lightly chuckled while happy that at least Coralee seemed amused by all of this.

"Daydreaming again, Juvia?"

Juvia and her children looked towards the kitchen doorway to see Craylee standing there. Juvia smiled happily as she saw that Craylee had returned home unharmed. It looks as if the job went successfully.

"Daddy!" Coralee cheered.

She hurried towards Craylee who scooped her up into his arms. She giggled as she put her arms around her father's neck. Craylee ruffled Julius's hair, which had the young bluenette frowning.

"Welcome home, Craylee-sama." Juvia said.

She stepped up to him, and he leaned in to give her a light, loving kiss on the lips.

"Daddy, you took too long!" Coralee complained.

Craylee chuckled as Coralee pouted at him with those eyes so much like her mother's looking at him. He apologized to her, and Juvia stood back looking at her family as Craylee kept one hand on top of Julius's head while he continued to hold Coralee. Yes, her perfect little family. She then looked down at her swollen stomach knowing that in about a month's time that her family would be complete. She'll have her wonderful husband and three beautiful children. What more could she ever ask for?

"Juvia."

Juvia looked up when Craylee called her name, and she smiled as she gazed at him.

" _Juvia_." He said again…however that wasn't his voice. " _It's time to wake up, Juvia_."

"Huh?" Juvia murmured.

" _Juvia_!"

* * *

Juvia gasped with her eyes snapping open when she felt someone trying to gently shake her away. Juvia blinked before looking up to see Mirajane was leaning over her. Mirajane smiled when seeing she was awake.

"Good-morning, sleepyhead." Mirajane said. "I was wondering when you were going to wake up."

Juvia looked around seeing she was in the motel room that she and her team were sleeping in during the Grand Magic Games.

"We need to get ready for the games, Juvia, so hurry up." Gajeel said sounding irritable as always.

Laxus was already ready to head out as were Mirajane and Gajeel, which meant Juvia needed to get up. Juvia sighed lightly wishing she could have dreamt a bit longer.

"Oh, did I wake you from a good dream?" Mirajane asked then smiled. "About a certain someone."

"Yes." Juvia said as she smiled dreamily with a blush on her cheeks. "Craylee-sama and Juvia had children and lived together happily."

Mirajane giggled while sure that one day Juvia's dream would be a reality. Gajeel just sighed in annoyance.

"Speaking of the soulless ginger." Laxus said as he was looking out the window.

He didn't have to say anymore before Juvia, who was suddenly dressed and ready, zoomed up to the window, and after she shoved Laxus, who grunted in surprise, out of the way, she opened it. Down below was Craylee as he was walking with his siblings towards the arena.

"Craylee-sama!" Juvia called down waving.

Craylee paused looking up at Juvia as she smiled down at him while happy to see him so early. She saw his lips twitch up partially, and even if wasn't much, Juvia knew very much that he was smiling up at her. She giggled before rushing from the room to meet her love outside. She might not be married to him yet or have children, but she knew it would be so in the future.

"Well, that's one way to get her out the door." Mirajane said giggling.


	9. JuLee: Lulling Him to Sleep

Coco: This was a requested JuLee from Derples. I hope you all enjoy :D

* * *

Craylee sighed getting onto the train with Juvia right beside him as always. It had been a long mission, and he had been unable to sleep since he had shared the same room and bed with Juvia again. He trusted Juvia a lot more now. However, he found it impossible to sleep with her so near. Though this time it was the worry of waking up and her not being there that kept him awake the entire night. He has never worried about something like that. He's never worried about waking up and never seeing someone again.

Sure, he's had nightmares were he's lost his siblings, but with Juvia it's the fear of her just vanishing just because he decided to close his eyes for a bit that has him bothered. He couldn't really explain it. All he knew was that he was protective of the water woman, and didn't want her to become harmed or disappear. So protective that it was making him lose precious hours of sleep. Craylee sighed again pinching the bridge of his nose as he took a seat in one of the train's private compartments. He didn't like the compartments that were all opened up to everyone else riding the train, so he always tried to get one of the private compartments when ordering tickets.

Craylee sat sideways into his seat with his long lanky legs stretched out as much as they could across the rest of the seat and his back pressed against the wall behind him. As he was trying to get comfortable in his seat, Juvia, who sat down across from him looked at him in concern. She knew he hadn't slept a wink last night since she found him laying wide awake in the same position she last saw him in when she had fallen asleep. The bags under his eyes were completely visible, and the look in his eyes alone showed how tired he was. Juvia bit her lip wondering if Craylee still had mixed feelings about sharing a room with her. Did he still not trust her completely?

"Craylee-sama, perhaps you should try to get some sleep on the way back to Fairy Tail." Juvia suggested gently.

"There's too many people on this damn train for me to get comfortable enough to sleep." Craylee said as he lightly frowned. "And the only person I trust is you, so that's one person I can trust against about fifty others, which sadly doesn't give me enough comfort."

Juvia's eyes widened when she heard that Craylee trusted her. She then felt a smile spread across her face as she blushed. She laughed in happiness as she jumped across the train compartment to hug her beloved Craylee.

"What the hell?!" Craylee exclaimed in surprise as Juvia nestled her head into his chest.

"Juvia is so happy to have Craylee-sama's trust." Juvia said with her smile still wide and happy. "It means Craylee-sama and Juvia can grow closer now!"

Craylee looked down at Juvia as she continued to hug him. Normally he would have pushed away anyone who dared to hug him unless that person was Rizzo, but she's his little sister. So…why was he not pushing Juvia away now? Well…it almost felt…nice to have her so close. It was hard to explain, but he felt oddly comforted by the arms she had around him as she pressed herself against him. She was warm, and it was like the warmth from her body was seeping into him to sooth his body and mind. And feeling her this close gave him a bit of a reassurance that she wasn't going to disappear.

Craylee frowned sure he might regret this later, but…there was something he wanted to try. Craylee put his arms around Juvia, which had the bluenette gasping in shock since she hadn't been prepared to receive affection back from her beloved. She then blushed when Craylee pulled her closer. She was practically on top of him the moment she had hugged him, but now she really was on top of him with her legs going in between his on the seat. Her hands were pressed against his chest with her head on his shoulder as he held her close.

"C-Craylee-sama?" Juvia murmured as she blushed darkly.

At first Craylee said nothing as he tucked Juvia closer to him with his head resting gently against the top of hers.

"I'm sorry." Craylee finally spoke. "It's just…you're so warm and having you so close is soothing. Having you near like this…I think I might be able to sleep. Can we please stay like this?"

Juvia almost couldn't believe this was happening. It was like one of her fantasies coming to life…or perhaps she was finally just so caught up into her fantasies that she couldn't tell the difference between them and the real world now.

"Juvia?" Craylee prompted. "If you're uncomfortable, I can let you go."

Juvia mentally shook herself while knowing she needed to answer her love before he could release her from his strong hold, which she didn't want. Besides, she wanted Craylee to sleep, and if this helped him do that, she was more than willing to let him hold her.

"No, Juvia wishes to stay like this with Craylee-sama." Juvia said finally.

Craylee hummed in acknowledgement to her reply as he pulled her a bit closer. He closed his eyes as Juvia tried to glance up at his face while not moving too much since she didn't want to disturb him. She could partially see the muscles in his face loosen up, which gave his face a relaxed and peaceful expression. Juvia then felt his breathing even out from the rise and fall of his chest, and the rhythm of his heart became soft and mellow.

Juvia smiled knowing he had finally fallen asleep. She cautiously snuggled in closer to him since she didn't want to wake him as she put her arms around him. She was glad her beloved was finally getting the rest he required, and she got to help him, which made her even happier. And Craylee willingly and wanting to be this close to her showed that they had become closer since that faithful day they met in the rain, which had cleared into sunshine thanks to the very man sleeping in her arms. As Juvia continued holding him, the sounds of Craylee's heartbeat started to lull her to sleep as well.

"Good night, Craylee-sama." Juvia whispered as she closed her eyes. "Juvia hopes you have pleasant dreams."


	10. Sheron: The Birth of A Son

Coco: This is a Sheron (Lyon and Sher) one-shot.

It takes place during the seven year gap. I hope you enjoy~

* * *

Lyon paced in the waiting room outside the delivery room feeling his stomach in knots. Inside the delivery room, his wife of not even a year—Sher Vastia—was giving birth to their first born. He wanted to be inside the room with her, but he had been on a job when she went into labor, so he arrived too late to join her in the delivery room. Now all he could do was wait with everyone outside. He could hear Sher's shouts and curses of pain from inside, which had him feel even more worried.

"Lyon, you should sit down." Sherry, who was sitting beside Ren, said. "Pacing isn't helping anyone. Including Sher."

Lyon knew that was true, but he couldn't just sit down. He had to keep moving. The thought of sitting down to calmly wait while Sher was in pain and alone in that delivery room made him antsy.

"Let him pace." Yuka said.

"Yeah, it's making him feel better!" Toby added.

Sherry sighed supposing that was true, but it seemed that the more that Lyon paced the more worried he seemed to become.

"I am sure that Sher is going to be alright." Jura said as he sat calmly in his chair. "And the baby as well because it comes from the same cloth as two strong mages."

Lyon felt a bit more assured with Jura's words, but that didn't stop his pacing in the slightest. He wasn't the only one unable to keep still since Ooba was off to the side spinning uncontrollably while ranting about how Sher was going to give birth to the next generation of Lamia Scale. Yes, this child of Lyon and Sher's would mark the next generation of their guild, which is a big deal if you think about it. Suddenly Sher's shouts stopped, and the cry of a baby pierced the air. Lyon came to an abrupt halt with his heart stilling for a moment as his guildmates and Ren, who had been visiting Sherry when Sher went into labor, all sat up straighter.

Lyon's heart kicked back in into overdrive as he turned towards the door waiting for someone to come and tell him that his wife and baby were alright. The door started to open, and it seemed to be going slowly before the doctor finally stepped out into the waiting room while removing his gloves. He then looked directly at Lyon.

"I take it you are Mr. Vastia." He said.

Lyon nodded his head as Sherria and Sherry stepped up on either side of Lyon since they were eager to hear how Sher and the baby were as well.

"Doctor, how is she?" Lyon asked. "How is the baby?"

"Both are fine and healthy." The doctor said smiling. "And I should congratulate you on the birth of your son."

Lyon's eyes widened when he heard he had a son. Sher and Lyon had decided to keep the gender of a baby a secret until its birth, and he had thought the baby would be born a girl…but he had a son. He felt a smile spread across his face as Sherria and Sherry congratulated him along with the others.

"Mrs. Vastia and your son are waiting for you, Mr. Vastia." The doctor said. "I assume you would like a moment alone with them before we let in the rest of your family and friends."

"Yes, thank-you." Lyon said.

He then hurried into the room as two nurses were helping Sher sit up as a third nurse brought her a squirming baby wrapped in a blue blanket. As the nurse handed Sher the baby, Sher looked over to Lyon with a tired smile on her face.

"Aren't you going to come say hello?" She asked.

Lyon walked over to her bedside with the nurses stepping back to let the new parents have a moment alone with their son. Lyon looked down at the newborn to see his son had a mess of silver hair on top his head, and his tiny eyes were a dark color. However, he's heard baby's eyes sometimes change over the course of a few days, so perhaps they will lighten into a beautiful blue like Sher's eyes.

"He's beautiful." Lyon said.

Sher's smile widened thinking the same thing as she held her whimpering little boy.

"It's alright, son." Lyon said as he reached out to gently place his hand on his son. "You are safe as long as we are here."

The baby's tiny hand grasped one of Lyon's fingers tightly with his whimpering subsiding.

"What are we going to name the little runt?" Sher asked with an affectionate and loving look in her eyes as she gazed at their son.

"I was actually thinking of names the other day." Lyon admitted. "I was thinking Sheree if we have a girl, and Triton if we have a boy. And we have a son."

Sher looked at Lyon for a moment as she thought of the name within her mind.

"Triton." Sher murmured as she looked back to their son. "Triton Vastia…I quite like it. Welcome into the world, Triton."

Sher kissed Triton on top the head, and when she pulled back, Lyon leaned in to place a loving kiss on her lips. He never thought there would come a time where he would find a woman he'd fall in love with, or that he and that woman would have a child. But here he is now with both wife and child, and he couldn't imagine a life without either. He is now very grateful that Ur had stopped him from stupidly using the Ice Shell to try and prove himself a powerful mage all those years ago. And he wonders if she can see him now, and wonder if she is happy with the life he has led even if he had been walking the wrong path for a few years.

He does slightly regret his past actions, but if he hadn't done what he had, he'd never have met Sherry, Yuka, and Toby, which lead him to eventually joining Lamia Scale where he met Sher. That mistake of trying to revive Deliora actually led to something great, which means he'd do it all over again to end up here. Lyon gazed lovingly at Sher as she held Triton close with a soft happy smile on her face that he doesn't get to see often enough.

"I love you." He said leaning in once more to press his forehead against hers. "Both of you."

More than his own life, which is why he'd always be here to protect them and keep them close.


End file.
